Love Story
by ZeloraNDZ
Summary: Lucy is from a rich family living in a big mansion, she fell in love with a normal boy, Natsu. But her father doesn't admit and reject their relationship. What will happen to this couple? Will they be together in the end? Will they have their happy ending? Or will they separate and leave each other sides? Song Fiction - TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story - Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: Song by Taylor Swift, Anime and Manga by Hiro Mashima  
**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

* * *

Lucy was currently, with her beautiful pink gown, talking to her best  
friend, Levy while drinking her juice

It was a party prepared for Lucy. It was her 21st birthday. Everybody  
was dancing, chatting and talking. This birthday party was arranged by  
her father. He invited all his friends and family to attend the party.

"Ehermm... Would you like to dance?" Levy and Lucy both looked to the  
source of the voice and saw Gajeel leaning his hand for Levy to grab.  
Levy couldn't help but giggle and blush in the same time.

"Go on Levy..." Lucy whispered with a smirk

Levy hold Gajeel's hand and they walked away from Lucy

Levy turned back and mouthed 'Sorry'

Lucy smiled and replied mouthing 'It's okay'

* * *

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say "Hello", little did I know_

* * *

Lucy then caught something pink walking through all of the guests in  
the dance floor making it's way towards her

She realized that it was someone, not something. He grinned at her and  
all Lucy did was stare at his PINK hair!

He frowned "Staring at people's hair isn't polite, you know..." He said

Lucy shook her head "Oh yeah, sorry about that..." Lucy apologized  
quickly with a blush, embarrassed that she stared at a stranger's hair

"Hi, name's Natsu Dragneel... Would you like to dance?" He asked,  
leaning his right hand while the other is on his back.

"Sure... I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy replied taking his hand

"So you're the birthday girl. Happy birthday, Lucy..." Natsu said as  
they dance all the way to the middle of the dance floor

"Thank you..." Lucy said with a small blush

"I'm really sorry for being rude but... Is your hair dyed?" Lucy asked  
in a sudden

"No... It's natural..." Natsu said

"It's weird for a boy's hair color... Pink!" Lucy said teasing him

"Hey! It's salmon...! And I was born this way, so deal with it..."  
Natsu exclaimed with red cheeks from embarrassment.

Lucy giggled "But it looks good on you..." Closing her eyes, enjoying  
the music while they continued to dance

Natsu smiled "Thanks, Luce..."

Lucy opened her eyelids and stared at Natsu's eyes "Nice nickname you  
got for me... I like it..."

"Really? I gave a nickname to a friend before but he didn't like it...  
I called him 'Ice Princess'"

Lucy laughed "How can someone like a nickname if he feel offended by  
it?!" Lucy said between laughs

"Nah! He called me Ash Brain... So, we're practically in the same level..."

Lucy smiled, she felt fun and safe with Natsu even though they just  
met and talked. Lucy stared at Natsu, he was wearing a black suit with  
a black tie. He actually looked kind of handsome for Lucy.

After they finished dancing, they went to the garden, Natsu and Lucy  
were now sitting on the bench in Lucy's garden

"Mind to tell me how you came here?" Lucy asked, placing her head on  
Natsu's shoulder

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow

"I mean those who came to this party are either family or friends...  
And who asked you to come?" Lucy explained looking at Natsu's onyx  
eyes with her brown orbs

"Levy invited me here..."

"Levy? How come she never told me she was inviting a friend?" Lucy  
asked tilting her head

"A friend? She invited all of my friends!" Natsu said

"What?"

"Would you like to meet them?" Natsu asked standing up, grinning at Lucy

"Okay..." Lucy replied standing up and following Natsu into the mansion again

"Will they like me?" Lucy asked looking down

"I bet they'll hate you for being a weirdo..." Natsu teased her as he smirked

"Natsu! I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy pouted

"I'm just kidding. They'll love you. Come on!" Natsu said grabbing her  
wrist running to a group of people

That's when Lucy met all Natsu's friends. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Mira,  
Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy and many others. They spent the night chatting  
and laughing with each other. The night was wonderful. Lucy could say  
that she had a really great birthday.

* * *

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

* * *

It's been a week since Lucy's birthday and she hasn't seen Natsu since  
then. But Lucy hasn't really lost contact with him, she called him and  
chat with him in either e-mail or messenger.

She is now sitting in her studying table, with an opened novel

Lucy sighed. She didn't know why but she really really wants to see  
Natsu and spend time with him. So she took her cell phone and dialed  
his number

_"Hello?"_

"Oh hey Natsu... I was wondering i-if..." Lucy was now playing with  
his left hand fingers

_"What is it Luce...?"_

Ahhh... When he said her name she could feel her heart skipped a beat

"If you could visit h-here sometimes..."

There was silence and Lucy thought that he wouldn't want to come which  
made her sad

_"Cool... I'll be there... When?"_

Lucy's face lit up "Tomorrow!"

_"O-Okay... I've gotta go Luce, got work to do..."_

And Natsu hung up. Lucy knew that he worked at Fairy Tail Cafe as a  
waiter. She wanted to visit there sometimes. Lucy thought what would  
Natsu look like on a uniform, of course he would still be handsome.  
'WAIT! LUCY GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!' Lucy thought she sighed again and  
smiled like a crazy person

Lucy squealed and jumped to her bed.

"I can't believe Natsu's coming tomorrow...!"

The next morning, Lucy came down running to the dining room with a  
cheerful attitude. She ate her breakfast happily and when the door  
bell rang. She ran and told the maid that she'll take it.

When she opened the door. She saw his face grinning at her. He was  
wearing a white shirt and a black jacket with jeans. Lucy could only  
blush.

"Morning, Luce..." He said, smiling at her

"M-Morning, Natsu... C-Come in..." Lucy said, her heart was pounding  
faster and faster.

Natsu walked in and Lucy closed the door.

"So... Why'd you ask me to come?" Natsu asked suddenly

Lucy turned and faced Natsu with red cheeks "I-I just thought I would  
spend time with you..."

"Well, okay..." Natsu said scratching his head with a light blush

They walked to the living room and sat on the white couch. The living  
room was decorated with white wallpaper with some family pictures

"Hey... Can I visit Fairy Tail Cafe sometimes?" Lucy asked

"You want to?"

Lucy nodded "Well, you will love it there! All of us are like family!  
Even Levy works there..."

Lucy giggled at how Natsu describe it cheerfully "I know Levy works  
there... But I've never been there before..." Lucy said

"Why don't I take you there sometimes?" Natsu asked grinning at her

Lucy's smile brightened "I would love too!" She said grabbing both of  
his hands and put it up in the air, their hands touching each others'

Natsu blushed at the contact while Lucy who saw him blush realized and  
blushed too

"Oh..." Lucy said letting go of his hands

"Oh..." Natsu said recalling how soft her hands are

"Lucy!" A low voice growled

Lucy's eyes widened while Natsu turned his head around

"What is the meaning of this?!" It was her father Jude Heartfillia,  
wearing his black suit.

"H-Hi Dad... This is Natsu, my fri-"

"Get out!" Jude said grabbing Natsu's arm and dragged him out of the  
living room with Natsu's eyes wide

"What?! Dad! What are you doing?!" Lucy shouted following him while  
Natsu was dumbfounded

Why was he dragging him out?

He didn't do anything!

"No boys allowed!" Jude shouted

"Dad! He's my friend!" Lucy shouted back while Jude ignored her

Natsu wanting to be polite so he didn't interfere the conversation. He  
knew that maybe Lucy's father was just being protective of Lucy.

Jude opened the door and threw Natsu out

"Dad!" Lucy pushed his father back, from his position in front of the door

"You can't throw him out! I'm the one who invited him!" Lucy said, she  
was angry! Her dad throwing her friend out was beyond extreme. What  
was his problem anyway?

"Lucy... It's fine, I'll jus-" Natsu tried to calm the family down

"No!" Lucy shouted at him, Natsu immediately shuts his mouth

"I said he isn't allowed to be here..." Jude said calmly like he did  
nothing wrong

"Why?!" Lucy shouted again.

"When I say no! It's a no! You can't be friends with him!" Jude said  
slamming the door and locked it while Lucy tried to stop what he was  
doing but couldn't

* * *

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there is left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes"_

* * *

Jude puts the keys in his pocket and walked away from his daughter. He  
doesn't want any boys to get near his precious daughter. He wanted to  
protect her from breaking her own heart. When he reached the living  
room. He heard his daughter shout.

"I hate you Dad! I hate you! Why can't you see that I like being with  
him!" Lucy shouted with tears, running upstairs to her room and locked  
it.

"Master..." Maid Amellia said

"It's for her own good..." Jude said opening the news paper and reading it

Meanwhile, Lucy was crying in her room, she wished she could be with  
Natsu right now.

Why did her father throw Natsu out?

Why does he hate Natsu?

Why can't she be with him?

The truth is, she was falling for Natsu. And now her dad doesn't  
approve her being his friend. What if he became her boyfriend? That  
would mean trouble.

"Natsu..."

* * *

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

* * *

"Hey Natsu! I caught one!" Lucy said happily holding a big fish she  
caught fishing

"Wow! I told you could do it!" Natsu said while Lucy puts the fish on  
an empty blue bucket

"You have to invite me fishing again. It's fun!" Lucy said taking  
another bait and placed it on her hook

Suddenly Natsu's fishing string moved. Natsu grinned "Oh! I got one."

Natsu pulled and came out a small fish

"What the?! How could Lucy get a big one and I the small one?!" Natsu groaned

Lucy giggled "It's because I'm a professional."

Natsu huffed "Show off..."

Lucy grinned which made Natsu frowned

"Oh no! It's sunset! I gotta go Natsu." Lucy said standing up

Natsu sighed "Why doesn't your father approve our relationship?"

Lucy sighed too "I'm sorry Natsu... I told him twice and he rejected.  
So, yeah here I am having a date with you, fishing. Secretly." It's  
been two years since that incident, Natsu and Lucy kept on meeting  
each other secretly and their relationship wasn't friends anymore.  
Now, they're dating.

"It's fine as long as I can be with you..." Natsu grinned

Lucy blushed hearing that statement and started walking away

"See you tomorrow, five p.m 'kay? Love you! And don't forget that we  
will eat those fish tomorrow!" Lucy said waving her hand saying  
goodbye

"Yeah yeah, Love you too..." Natsu said staring at Lucy's figure

* * *

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

* * *

"Lucy..."

She was now in her father's office, she was called here to discuss something with her father.

"Yes Dad?" Lucy asked

"You will need to get married before you're 25 years old, and to  
bigger our company, we need to cooperate with other corporation..."  
Jude said calmly with a low tone

Lucy's eye twitched "A-Are you arranging my marriage?!" Lucy said, her  
voice wasn't as calm as before, she sounded angry

"Not really, you can pick whoever you want... From the Eucliffe  
Corporation, Dalton Corporation, Che-"

"What if I don't want to marry anyone from those?!" Lucy shouted angrily

"You must! This is for the sake of our family name and corporation!"  
Jude said slamming his hands on his working table

"What if I love someone else?!" Lucy shouted

Jude looked at her with deadly eyes "It's that boy huh?! I do not  
allow you to see him!" He said

Lucy trembled "I don't care! I love him and I will always! You can't  
separate me from him!" Lucy shouted, with tears sliding down her  
cheeks

"Lucy! I'm your father! Listen to me! You can't be with him!" Jude  
said, he didn't trust Natsu. But he trusted the other corporation's  
sons because they were his friends and knew that their sons would  
never break her heart.

"I don't care! I don't care! I want to be with him! This is insane!  
Have you ever thought of my happiness?! Huh?!" Lucy said

"It's for your own good, Lucy!" Jude shouted

Lucy can't take this anymore she ran from her father's office leaving  
her father behind. How could he? She doesn't want to be with other  
people! She wants to be with Natsu, only Natsu.

She ran till she reached the forest where Natsu and Lucy often meets,  
she passed maids who called her but she ignored them all, she ran with  
eyes red and tears still falling.

"Luce?"

Lucy turned back to see Natsu's shock face after seeing her cry. She  
hugged him till he fell to the ground with her, sobbing in the hug

* * *

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes"_

* * *

"Oh.. So that's what happened..." Natsu said staring sadly at the  
river. He was leaning on a tree sitting down with Lucy's head resting  
on his shoulder

Lucy has already stopped crying after Natsu comforted her, she told  
Natsu everything that had happened

"Natsu! I wanna leave! Please! Take me with you! I'll rent an  
apartment or whatever, work with you at Fairy Tail Cafe! I don't care  
anymore! I wanna leave all of this behind and look to the future!"  
Lucy said and started crying again

"Luce..."

"Please Natsu! Please!" Lucy said tears making her beautiful face stained. Natsu sighed.

"I'll think about it..." Natsu mumbled

Lucy stared at Natsu still with tears "Thank you Natsu..." She said  
smiling a little

"Stop crying you weirdo! It makes me sad too you know!" Natsu said  
cupping her face with his hands and wiping her tears with both of his  
thumb

"Shut up Pinky! I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy pouted

Natsu laughed "That's the Lucy I know..." He whispered making Lucy's  
smile bigger

* * *

_"Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes"_

* * *

The next day, Lucy didn't see her father, she happily ate her  
breakfast not wanting to discuss about her father's discussion  
yesterday. As usual she went to the forest to meet up with Natsu.

Lucy hummed an unknown tune while bringing a cake she baked for him.  
When she reached the river.

She didn't see him.

"Natsu?!" She shouted but no answer till she found a piece of paper  
hanging on one of the trees near the river bank

She took it and it read:

_Sorry, Luce. Got some business to do. Can't see you today nor_  
_tomorrow. Maybe three or four days again. Sorry for not telling you_  
_directly yesterday._

_P.S I love you_

_-Salamander, the awesome Natsu_

Lucy smiled at the writing 'awesome' and 'Salamander', she and Natsu  
both have their own nicknames, Lucy was called 'Luce' and 'Weirdo'  
while Natsu is called 'Salamander' and 'Pinky'. Lucy smiled, but she's  
actually really sad that she won't be able to talk to Natsu for a few  
days.

She sighed glancing at the cake box she prepared for Natsu. She then  
walked back home clutching the paper Natsu left her with her left  
hand.

* * *

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

* * *

It's been six days since Natsu left the note for Lucy. Lucy was really  
disappointed, he said that he would be back for three or four days but  
six days? She was lonely, she wanted to see him so badly. She visited  
their meeting place everyday! Hoping that he will be there but... He  
wasn't there

Lucy was now on her way to their usual meeting place. She was wearing  
jeans and a blue tank top with white jacket. When she reached there  
she saw something like a bag. Her face lit up. That could be Natsu's  
bag!

She ran to the river bank and stopped.

It was a rock.

She sighed "Natsu... When will you come?" She didn't realize a tear  
slid down her cheek

She wiped it away immediately "Maybe a walk in the town would make me  
feel better" She said as she walked away from the river

"I'll just visit Fairy Tail Cafe, maybe Natsu came back there..." She  
said to herself. Natsu had already brought her there for like a  
million of times. She have already known everybody who worked there.  
Natsu was right, they were like a family.

She finally reached the place. It was just a simple building with a  
Fairy Tail red sign placed on the middle of the building.

She walked in the cafe and was greeted

"Lucy!" Mira greeted while cleaning a glass

"Mira!" Lucy greeted back sitting on the bar in front of Mira

"What would you like?" Mira asked sweetly

"No need Mira, h-have you seen Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Natsu?" Mira asked back at Lucy

"Yeah, he said he got some business that needed to be done for three  
or four days" Lucy explained to a confused Mira

"What? He was here since six days ago!" Mira said

"What?!" Lucy said jumping from her seat, shocked. Why did Natsu came  
here but didn't see her? Why? Maybe he wanted to stop seeing her. Does  
he want to break up? Just thinking of it made her sad.

Ting!

Lucy looked back and saw Natsu, her pink haired best friend and  
boyfriend walking in the cafe.

* * *

_"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring"_

* * *

Her body moved on her own, she ran and hugged him, tackling him to the floor

"L-Luce?"

"You idiot! Why didn't you see me? Do you wanna break up? Do you hate  
me?" Lucy said, crying.

Natsu's eyes widened "I will never break up with you and I love you,  
not hate you! Please don't cry, Luce... I hate it when you cry"

"Stupid! How can I not cry after you left me for six days!" Lucy said  
wiping all her tears

Natsu stood up and helped Lucy "And why didn't you see me if you were  
here yesterday?" Lucy asked

"I told you I got some business..." Natsu said putting his hands on his pockets

"But-" She was cut off when he knelt on the ground taking a small box  
from his pocket. The whole people in the cafe gasped especially the  
waiters.

Natsu opened the box, it showed a simple silver ring with a small  
diamond on the middle

* * *

_And said, "Marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress"_  
_It's a love story baby just say... yes_

* * *

"Luce, I have loved you since the first day we met. I just love your smile,  
your laugh, your eyes, your kindness, in summary I love everything  
about you. We have been together for 2 years and I want it to be more.  
I've talked to your dad and convinced him many times, he finally  
allowed me to propose. So, here I am asking you, Lucy Heartfillia,  
will you marry me?" Natsu said looking at Lucy, he smiled softly at her.

At this point, Mira fainted, Erza's face is as red as her hair, Elfman  
saying Natsu's a man, Juvia saying she wants to be proposed by Gray  
while chasing him and Gray running away from Juvia

Lucy cried letting tears flow. She jumped at Natsu, crashing their bodies together, making him fall again.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Natsu chuckled and the whole people in the cafe cheered "So, your  
business is talking to my dad and buying me a ring?" Lucy asked  
smiling brightly

"Yeah. Here, I'll put the ring on you..." Natsu said, Lucy pulled away  
from Natsu and sat down while Natsu placed the ring on Lucy's finger

Lucy smiled staring at the ring on her left hand. Then she hugged  
Natsu again

"I love you, Natsu!"

Natsu grinned hugging her tighter "Love you too, Luce..."

* * *

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, Mommy!"

A little pink haired girl in the age of seven called to her mother  
showing a piece of paper with drawings in it. Her pink hair reached  
till her shoulders and she has brown eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Her mother replied. She bent down and looked at the  
picture her daughter was showing.  
It has the drawing of her, her daughter and her husband in stickmans.  
Each of their names were written under them.

Dad (Natsu). Mom (Lusi). Nashi (Me).

"Look! I made a drawing of us!" Nashi said jumping excitedly while  
handing her mother the drawing paper

Lucy smiled taking the paper and looked at it once more "It's nice.  
But my name is with 'c' and 'y', Nashi" She said handing back the  
paper

"Oh, sorry Mom. I'll change it." Nashi said taking the paper back

"You should show your father this." Lucy suggested looking at her  
daughter with loving eyes

"Great idea! I will show him tonight when he gets home!" Nashi said  
running to the living room with excitement

Lucy giggled seeing the enthusiasm in her daughter. She stood up and  
continued cooking.

It's been eight and a half years since they got married. They lived in  
a simple house. It's just three blocks from Fairy Tail Cafe. Natsu  
stopped working there and now he has a shop which sells gadgets. But  
sometimes, Natsu would work at Fairy Tail Cafe to help and Lucy too.  
The truth is, they are quite rich. But they don't really want to buy  
much things, they save money for their future.

"La la la la la~" Lucy sang while turning the fried eggs upside down.  
Today's dinner will be fried eggs and fried chicken. Natsu's and  
Nashi's favorite food, something fried.

"Mommy?"

Lucy turned back. It was Nashi, walking to the dining table in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Lucy replied turning the stove off and placing the eggs into a plate.

"How did you meet Daddy?" Nashi asked looking to her mother's brown  
eyes filled with curiosity.

Lucy smiled remembering the moment. "I met him on my 21st birthday."  
Lucy said, putting the plate that carried two fried eggs in the middle  
of the dining table

"Really? So you mean like a present?" Nashi asked with Natsu's grin

"Well, yeah, you could say it that way." Lucy exclaimed recalling the  
day they met.

* * *

_"I'm really sorry for being rude but... Is your hair dyed?" Lucy asked_  
_in a sudden_

_"No... It's natural..." Natsu said_

_"It's weird for a boy's hair color... Pink!" Lucy said teasing him_

_"Hey! It's salmon...! And I was born this way, so deal with it..."_  
_Natsu exclaimed with red cheeks from embarrassment._

_Lucy giggled "But it looks good on you..."_

* * *

"What happened?!" Nashi asked jumping from her seat

"We met, tease, talk, joked, laughed." Lucy said with a small smile

"Tell me what happened after you met!" Nashi said jumping off her seat

"Well, your grandfather first doesn't like your father, we kept  
meeting in secret, we fell in love and your grandfather asked me to  
marry other peopl-"

"What? So, Grandpa hates Dad?" Nashi asked tilting her head.

"Well, a long time ago, but not now. One day Daddy talked with your  
Grandpa and he allowed us to be together." Lucy explained with a soft  
smile

"And they live happily ever after with a cute little daughter."

Lucy and Nashi both looked to the direction of the front door to see  
Natsu standing there.

"Daddy! Welcome Home!" Nashi ran and tackled her father into a bear hug

Natsu chuckled "I'm back." Natsu kissed her daughter's forehead. Nashi  
then ran to the living room doing who-knows-what.

"So, what's for dinner?" Natsu asked standing up

"Your favorite food..." Lucy said welcoming her husband with a hug

"Fried chicken?" Natsu asked already thinking about the food

Lucy nodded giggling

Natsu ran and sat beside Lucy, took a plate prepared on the table, and  
stole a big piece of chicken.

It was a usual habit of Natsu to eat directly. Lucy took the rice bowl  
and pour some rice on Natsu's plate

"Don't just eat the chicken!" Lucy scolded, Natsu chuckled

"Yeah, yeah"

Lucy then took another plate and pour some rice in it too.

"Nashi, sit down and eat." Lucy called her daughter

Nashi came out of the living room with her drawing and ran to Natsu

"Daddy! Look what I drew today!"

Natsu stopped eating and took the drawing

"Why am I a stick? I look ugly."

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped, he would hurt Nashi's feelings. Oh, if he hurt  
Nashi, Lucy would definitely kill him.

"Y-You don't like it?" Nashi asked in the edge of crying looking at  
the ground. She drew that almost like an hour.

"Just kidding! I love it!" Natsu grinned, Nashi's face lit up while  
Natsu gave back the paper

"Thank you, Daddy!" Nashi said putting the drawing on the table and  
once again gave her dad a hug

"Nashi, sit down and eat!" Lucy ordered

"Aye aye, Captain Mom." Nashi replied sitting down in front of her parents

"Too much watching television." Lucy said shaking her head

"High five, Nashi!" Natsu grinned offering his palm to be met with his daughter

Nashi giggled and slammed her palm with Natsu's.

Lucy shakes her head again looking at the duo. She gave Nashi her  
plate and Nashi started eating properly.

Lucy, with a smug look, said "See Natsu, our daughter also inherited a  
really good personality from me, not only watching television from  
you. It's a bad habit you know! You should try reading!"

"Well, TV is everybody's favorite, nobody hates TV." Natsu said which  
was true. Everybody loves television!

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked, confused.

"You are the weirdo! Not liking TV."

"Hey!"

"What it's true!"

"No it's not! Those people are just dumb, it could break your eyes!"

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"No!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Stop watching television so often! You are influencing Nashi!"

Nashi looked at her parents. They fight but still they love each  
other. Their connection was so strong.

"Mommy! I want more fried eggs!" Nashi asked trying to reach the fried  
eggs plate beside Lucy

Lucy took a fried egg and placed it on Nashi's plastic green plate

"There you go sweetie. Now if you excuse me, I'll continue my argument."

"But watching TV is actually kinda fun, Mom." Nashi said with  
innocence all over her which made Natsu grinned

Lucy glared at Nashi than at Natsu

"See!"

* * *

_They argue, yes. They fight, yes. But nothing can ever be compared to_  
_their love for each other._

_Between Natsu and Lucy_

_This is their Love Story._

_It ended wonderfully, with a daughter. Nashi._

_Their lives will continue._

_They will have kinds of adversity, but they will never leave each_  
_other's sides, they will support, they will together face those times._

_This story ends with a happy ending._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everybody. This is just a finishing for the first**  
**chapter. I've seen some mistakes in this story. I really hope I can do**  
**better :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Zelora**


End file.
